Emeralds & Rubies
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Alive Potters. Voldemort wins. New wizarding hierarchy. When the eldest daughter of the Potters catches the eye of the dark lord; the dark lord does everything in his power to get her to be by his side. Formerly Harry Potter's Sisters. More info inside. I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.
1. Intro & Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I know that this story won't be anything like Harry Potter's Sisters, but I had to change everything when I couldn't get into the plot. Sorry for those that did indeed liked Harry Potter's Sisters so if any of you wish to take it up I don't mind at all since this story is a replacement for it.**_

* * *

Pairings:  
James Potter x Lily Potter nee Evans = Iris Potter (b. 1977), Harry Potter (b. 1980), Alex Potter (b. 1980), and Rose Potter (b. 1982)  
Iris Potter x Lord Voldemort/Tom M. Riddle = ?  
Harrison (Harry) Potter x Daphne Greengrass = ?  
Rose Potter x Regulus Black = ?  
Alexander (Alex) Potter x Susan Bones = ?  
Sirius Black x Amelia Bones = Rigel Black (b. 1982) and Ares Black (b. 1984)  
Remus Lupin x Nymphadora Tonks = Teddy Lupin (b. 1994) and Andy Lupin (b. 1995)

* * *

Magical Core Strength (MCS) Score:  
Mage level: 990-1000  
Advanced level: 800-989  
Above-average level: 599-799  
Average level: 300-598  
Below average level: 80-299  
Near Squib level: 45-79  
Squib level: 1-44

* * *

Hierchary (Highest to Lowest):  
Grand Ruler (MCS: 990-1000)  
Chief Warlock (MCS: 800-989)  
Minister (Pureblood w/MCS: 800-higher)  
Heads of Ministry Departments (MCS: 599-higher)  
Representatives (MCS: 300-higher)  
Dukes (Pureblood)  
Lords (Half/Pureblood w/MCS: 300-higher)  
Commons (MCS: 80-higher)

* * *

Hierchary for muggleborn/first-generation (Highest to Lowest):  
First Generation (Pass Test w/MCS: 300-higher)  
Muggleborn (Pass Test w/MCS: 80-higher)  
Mudblood (Starting point when entering the wizarding world)  
_**A/N: The test they are to pass is that they are to prove that they can fit in with the wizarding world or be kicked out of the wizarding world with their magic bound and memory erased once they are of age 17.**_

* * *

Hogwarts:  
There will be a fifth Hogwarts Houses.  
Classes:  
Primary classes for all years: Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A.), Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, and History of Magic.  
Secondary classes: Arithmancy (all years), Ancient Runes (Third to Seventh years), Care of Magical Creatures (Third to Seventh years), Muggle Studies (Only for magic raised first to second years), Wizarding Studies (Only for muggle raised first to second years), Etiquette (First to Second years), and Critical Thinking (Third to Seventh Years).  
Extra classes for those who decide to take extra years (Eighth to Thirteenth years): Healing, Alchemy, Politics, Curse Breaking, Research/Science, Leadership, and Combat.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Albus Dumbledore's P.O.V.

On my way to a Divination application interview, I keep feeling of something is going to happen, thus I stayed alert and looked at my surroundings to ensure I'm not being followed. I had told the Governors multiple times that the interviews are best given in Hogwarts, not at my brother's business, Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade, where someone could attempt something, but they claim they could put more curses on positions like the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and thus its best the interviews should be at another location and away from the school.

As I arrived at Hog's Head Inn, the feeling increased and I couldn't but fear the worse and rushed inside to see Tom/Voldemort standing over two familiar people, one my brother and the other is the interviewee both thankfully alive and unconscious.

"Tom, why are you here?" I said sternly.

"Well, Dumbledore, I thought I should say hello and goodbye to you once and for all." He said walking towards me with his wand out pointing at me. "We should take this outside so we wouldn't destroy your belove brother's business although I don't care either way."

"You don't need to do this Tom, you can reform and help the wizarding world to a new era legally," I said in hopes that he'll listen to me this time.

"Hmm, let me think about that, no." He said before sending me flying out through the door and onto my back, I got up quickly before the blasting curse hit the ground where my head would have been. I sent a stunning spell, before using a shielding spell to stop the cutting hex heading towards my way.

Moments later mist started to form and became thick enough that I couldn't see through it. With a spell on the tip of the tongue to get rid of the thick mist, I felt a spell hit me in the shoulder before I knew nothing else.

* * *

Voldemort's P.O.V.

I stared down at Dumbledore's corpse after removing the mist and taking Dumbledore's wand which accepted me as its new owner, and then looked towards the side where some of my followers stood and watched. I then shot up my mark overhead, so they all know that the Great Albus Dumbledore is taken down by me.

"Dumbledore is dead, time for the Ministry to take," I said to them before looking towards Hog's Head Inn. "Take Dumbledore's brother and the false seer somewhere where they won't get in our way."

"We will attack the Ministry at midnight notify the others," I said before apparated away and soon followed.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

11:55p.m.

James's P.O.V.

While in the study behind the desk doing paperwork at one of the properties belonging to House Potter, I being the Lord of House Potter felt someone at the floo and went over to it and saw Moody asking permission to enter. Once I permitted Moody I went back behind the desk in case he is not the real Moody, and when he came through I already had my wand out and had it pointed at him. After asking questions that two of us knows, and having the correct answers, I motioned Moody to sit down in front of my desk.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked placing my wand on the desk where I can reach in case of emergency.

"I've been notified by someone who lives in Hogsmeade that they saw You-Know-Who going into Hog's Head Inn where Albus has an interview at, and I've not heard from Albus nor his brother Aberforth," Moody said. "I've felt something may have happened to Albus so I've asked someone to go and check on them, and was told that Albus is dead with the Dark Mark hanging overhead and Aberforth is missing."

"Damn it," I grunted with anger laced in my voice. "We need to go to the Ministry then before they take over."

"That's why I came here, the floo at the Ministry is blocked I've already notified the other members to head over there and get prepared," Moody said, I froze. "I have a suspicion that they'll attack soon that's why the floo is un-accessible."

I didn't say anything else, I grabbed my wand and got up before yelling to Lily that the Ministry is in danger and that she is to stay behind with little Iris. Moody walked behind me, and I saw Lily standing at the bottom step of the stairs.

"No, Lily, you are staying here with Iris," I said knowing the look on her face, that stated that she wants to come along. "I will not risk having you endanger yourself and our unborn child, and leaving Iris orphaned."

"I know, James, but I still want to fight with you." She said with a stubborn look. "But I understand, you made your point I'll be endangering our children if I do, so I'll stay here."

"If you want Lily you can have Alice come over to keep you company until Frank and I get back if we get back," I said looking away when I said the last part.

"Don't say that James, you know that both Alice and I don't want our children to grow up without there fathers." She said with anger. "Just make it back safely, please."

"I will," I said not looking at her before both Moody and I left through the door to get out of the wards to apparate to the Ministry.

*Time-Skip*

We were fighting Death Eaters left and right in an unending cycle while fighting I noticed the dark lord fighting Moody, mostly because Moody is considered the Lord of the Light since Albus was killed by the current dark lord. Before we came to the Ministry he told all those that are part of order to use any spells necessary no matter if they consider it light, gray, or dark for all he wants is to handicap the dark side as much as possible so that we could defeat them. I used every curse and hex that I knew from the family grimoire, including what I was taught by my mother, Dorea Potter nee Black. While still fighting I failed to see a red light heading my way, and saw darkness.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V.

After James feel I had run to his side quickly to see if he was still alive, and he was. Before I had the chance to revive him someone sent a curse my way and I quickly shielded both of us. The person who attacked was my brother Regulus, who looked at me with sadness which surprised me as well as made me feel guilty about leaving him behind that awful day.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but grandfather ordered me to stun you both to keep you two from fighting any further." He said, and then we fought. I avoided using any horrible curses and hexes against my younger brother while I thought about what he said about grandfather's order to stun James and I. The only explanation that I can think of is that I might not have been completely disowned and because James's mother is my grand-aunt, my grandfather's younger sister. Due to my thinking about it, I failed to see Regulus's next attack, and the next thing I know I to was out of the fight.

* * *

Regulus's P.O.V.

When I found out about the Dark Lord's secret I thought about retrieving it after Kreacher told me about it, but instead, I decided to keep to myself and would confront him about it in the future once it becomes a problem. Hours before the fight in the ministry I asked by my grandfather, Arcturus Black the current Lord of House Black, to come over and talk. My grandfather told me, that Sirius is still considered Heir no matter how much my mother demands that I should be Heir and explained to me the reason. The reason was that Sirius was following the one rule that House Black is known to follow and that is why we do not bow to anyone. Grandfather told me that if I ever face Sirius in the final battle and know for certain that it'll be a losing battle for the light, to stun both Sirius and his nephew, James Potter, from his younger sister, Dorea and wait until the battle is over and take them both to him.

I am now standing guard over my older brother and cousin, after taking away their wands, and watched as the Dark Lord fought Moody. Not long later, I saw that Moody and the Dark Lord were starting to get tired, and the Dark Lord must have seen a weak sport and took for he fired a killing curse that hit Moody in the face.

"THE DARK WON, EVERYONE IN THE LIGHT SURRENDER OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FAMILIES AGAIN!" Lord Voldemort yelled out after Moody fell to the ground. One-by-one everyone hesitantly dropped the wands, and the Death Eaters took them to the Ministry holding cells. When one of the Death Eaters went forward to take my brother and cousin, I stopped them and told them I was specifically asked by Lord Black to take them to him as they are still members of House of Black. They looked ready to argue, and then Bellatrix came by and saw Sirius unconscious and lifted her wand but I stopped by placing myself in-between.

"Don't even think about it Bellatrix," I warned, and she frowned at me.

"Why?" She asked with anger. "It's best that we get rid of these two blood traitors before they cause problems."

"Well, if you want to anger Lord Black, go right ahead," I said moving away from my brother and cousin. "But you know Lord Black will retaliate against you for harming them, right?"

"Fine take them to Lord Black," Bellatrix said with a huff before turning around. "I'll tell our Lord that you took Potter and your blood traitor brother to Lord Black then."

I took out the portkey that grandfather, Lord Black, hand over to saying that it'll take me to the location where he is staying at. The portkey took me, and my brother and cousin, inside the house that Lord Black was staying instead of outside of the house like normal portkeys, I even looked around to see if the portkey caused any damage when it brought in the house, but I didn't see any damages at all. Lord Black then came out of the room in front of me and told me to bring them inside his study which was where he came out of, and while I levitated my brother and cousin, I asked Lord Black what type of portkey that was, and he told it was a portkey that just teleports not push you through a tube-like the other ones, and it happened to be forgotten by the Wizarding World. After I placed my brother and cousin in the chairs that are in front of the desk, Lord Black enevated them, making them both jerk awake and looking around while trying to find their wands which were in my breast pocket inside my jacket.

"Grandfather!" Sirius exclaimed, after stopping looking for his wand and noticed who was in front of him. "Why are James and I here?"

"Well grandson, I thought it'll be good to hear that your sort of still the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and James is here because my sister would be very displeased with me if I let her only child die by the new ruler of Great Britain's Wizarding World," Grandfather said.

"We lost, the light side lost to the dark?" James asked in disbelief and fear. "I need to get home to my daughter and pregnant wife, so she'll know that I'm still alive."

"And you will, nephew," Grandfather said looking at James with understanding. "But until then I need to explain why I had you two brought here, and what I need the two of you to do after you leave. The reason why you two were brought here was not just because Sirius is still my heir and James being my nephew, but also because you two are ready here exactly the Black family motto really means, and it doesn't mean Always Pure of Blood but Always Pure of Mind and Soul and both of you showed that you understand that motto by fighting for what you believe in and not what others believe in. And what I need the two of you to do is to take care of your families, and yes, accept the Dark Lord as the new ruler of the Wizarding World even if you two don't want to. Understood?"

"Yes, grandfather/uncle." They said in unison after getting over the shock what the motto means, and what Lord Black is asking them into doing.

"Good, you three may go back to the ministry." He said before handing another portkey that took us immediately out of the room and back into the ministry not feeling the tube-like feel with the common portkeys.

* * *

James's P.O.V.

Uncle Arcturus had ordered me through his blood relation with me into accepting the Dark Lord as the new ruler no matter if I like it or not.

After Regulus, Sirius, and I arrived at the ministry we were escorted to the interrogation room with magic restraining cuffs. Regulus was automatically let go after saying that he had to follow his head of house orders, so only Sirius and I were put into the interrogation room, separately that is. About an hour later someone finally came, and surprisingly it was Voldemort himself.

"Hello, cousin." He said making me almost choke on my spit. "It was shocking to me as well when I found out that I have distant relatives alive without even knowing about it, and let's just say I was angry too because when I first started Hogwarts I was hoping to find a family that'll take me in so I can get out of that gods-forsaken orphanage. And just recently I decided to claim my titles, and I found out that through my Peverell ancestor I have distant relatives named Potter, and not one of them acknowledge me brought me into their family. Why is that, Lord Potter?"

"... We didn't know." I said shocked about the relation between the Dark Lord and me. "We would have acknowledged and accepted if you had come forward with evidence of our relation, and the only relation through our Peverell ancestor is the Gaunts. House Potter stopped communication with House Gaunt when they started to become insane with blood purity. So are you Gaunt?"

"Through my mother I am, but they automatically abandoned after learning who my father was; a muggle." He said shocking me even more about that secret. "Now are you going to admit defeat and see me as the new ruler of Magical Great Britain or do I have to pull the Lord of House of Peverell to make you?"

"I've already been told to do so by my uncle, Lord Black to see as the new ruler of Magical Great Britain," I told him looking straight at him daring him to try something. "But I'm guessing you want me to say it, then alright. I, James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept current dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, as the ruler of Magical Great Britain. So mote it be."

"I'm guessing Dumbledore told you my real name didn't he?" The dark lord asked, as my magic swirled around me.

"He did, but I've never made the connection of your relationship towards the Gaunts right away, until now."

"Hmm, about your wife, Lily Potter nee Evans." He said, and I stiffened at what he may do to my wife. "Have her take a lineage inheritance test done; I'm having all current muggleborns that are not in Hogwarts take one. If they don't have any magical links they'll be sent to a location to get the education they need to fit in the wizarding world or they'll have their magic bound and memory the wizarding world erase."

"I'll explain everything to her first and take her to Gringotts tomorrow morning," I said. "What about the muggleborns that have yet to enter the wizarding world?"

"We will be first checking and making sure their muggle home is fit to raise them, and if not there will be taking to a wizarding orphanage to be cared for, and if their muggle home is fit to care for them we'll have their muggle parents under contract to not say a word, spoken or written, outside their household in any way." The dark lord explained while getting up and started to head for the door. "You may leave, Lord Potter, and remember as your ancestral house you are automatically indebted to me."

Once he left, one of his followers came in then and took off the cuffs and I got up from my seat and was lead out.

*Time-Skip*

After arriving home, Lily ran into my arms crying in both desperation and relief. While I held her I told what happened and how things are going to be changing and probably for the better or worst. I then told that the new ruler told me to take to get an inheritance done to see where she got her magic from, and that I'll be taking her to Gringotts tomorrow to get it done for I don't want to lose her for who knows how long. We then went to bed after checking on our daughter, who found still sleeping.

The next day right before Lily and I went to Gringotts, I called the Longbottoms over, who came over right away, and told them what happened to Sirius and me and what we were practically forced to do. They were upset that I was practically forced to accept the situation of the dark lord being the ruler of Magical Great Britain, but understood what may happen if I didn't. I asked them to watch Iris for a while until Lily and I came back Gringotts for an inheritance test, which would protect Lily and our children more. The Longbottoms wished us good luck and hoped that everything would be good news once we come back.

At Gringotts, Lily and I went to the Potter family vault manager, Sharptooth, and told him what's going on and he explained the process of the inheritance and what is needed to complete it. I watched as the manager took out a parchment of a scroll and a knife and told Lily to give him her left hand, and then watched as my wife's blood drip on to the parchment three times before he allowed to stop the bleeding. I then heard a whisper a spell in his language that made the parchment glow and the blood began to form into a family tree, and once it stopped forming my account manager handed Lily the parchment. Lily showed me the parchment and some of the names had stars, and those names were part old wizarding bloodlines that were said to have gone extinct.

"The names with the stars are those that had magic before passing away." Sharptooth explained to my wife who was about to ask me about them. The names that were on the parchment were the Evanshade, Winchester, and Strider. "The Evanshades are an Ancient House, and in the seventeenth century they started to produced squibs and the family decided to shorten their name to Evans after that. The wizarding world's Winchesters are Ancient and Noble House and had disappeared and presumed extinct, but in reality, they just had enough of the wizarding world and went to the muggle world in the sixteenth century. The Striders are Most Ancient House and are the interesting ones, they actually did disappear for a while and then reappeared and just left the wizarding world not even saying why or where they are going and that happened about two hundred years ago."

"Is my wife edible to take up headships of one or all three of these families?" I askes shocked to know about my wife's family.

"Yes, she is and so will her children if they decided to take headship of one of them to prevent fighting over the Potter headship," Sharptooth said.

"Thank you, Sharptooth," Lily said still a little shocked about the revelation. "I'll like to claim my headships then."

"Of course." He said before leaving the office, and coming back ten minutes later, with three, ring boxes. "Here are the headship rings, just put them on and let the families magic do the rest."

I watched in case I needed to take the rings off her if any of the family magic attacks her and I need to take them off of her. The first headship ring is Winchester that accepted my wife easily, and the ring resized itself to fit on her finger. The second headship ring is Evanshade and watched as the ring glow before it to resize itself. When the last ring, the Strider headship ring, went on her finger the ring sparked a few times before it automatically created a bracelet that all three rings reappeared onto. We looked at Sharptooth to see if that was normal.

"It's normal since Most Ancient and Noble house rings are charmed to take other house rings into consideration and creates something that would hold them all." He explained to us. "The charm is also extended where only the wearer and wearer's spouse can take them off, and if they die depending on how many heirs they have it'll appear on them or separates themselves to appear on the heir that has the most of said family magic. If there are no heirs the ring or rings would automatically come back here to Gringotts."

"Understandable," I said seeing that my wife ended up claiming the rings at Gringotts and that there is a possibility that there are other heirs out there like Lily.

"Sharptooth, would you mind becoming my account manager for these families this way I wouldn't have to go to different account managers?" Lily asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Potter-Evanshade-Winchester-Strider," Sharptooth said smiling showing off his pointy teeth. "Now is there anything else that you two wish to do?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there are other titles that House Potter can take?" I asked with curiosity.

"Hmm, let us see then." He said before pulling out another parchment and repeated the same process with me, which took longer than Lily's. "It seems like you can claim headship to Gryffindor, Fleamont, and Basilakes families."

"Basilakes?" I questioned thinking that I may have heard him wrong. "Weren't they whipped out centuries ago?"

"Only in the male line was whipped out, which is similar to the Peverell that you are descended of but can not claim headship of due to it now belonging to the current dark lord." He explained.

"I see," I said with an expressionless face about my relation towards the dark lord, now wizarding ruler. "Sharptooth, I wish to claim the headships of the Gryffindor, Fleamont, and Basilakes families."

"Of course." He responded before leaving the room once more to retrieve the headship rings, which he returned not long after with the boxes they were in and placing them before me with their crests on top of the boxes and then sat right back down. "Now the Gryffindor family is a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, the Fleamont family is only an Ancient house, and the Basilakes family is a Most Ancient and Great House."

After placing the rings on my fingers they too merged, but only as one ring not like what my wife has gotten. I informed Sharptooth that he can be my manager for these houses as well since he is already the manager for the Potter accounts, and we then said our goodbyes and left the bank to reluctantly inform the dark lord about Lily's inheritance so she'll be placed somewhere just because they believe her to be a muggleborn.

When we arrived at the Ministry to inform him, they almost took her anyway until they saw her headship rings, making them red in the face before letting pass by to his office. When he was informed of her inheritance, as wells as mine, he didn't seem shocked but like expecting it. He didn't say much of anything, but that Lily is free to go and is no longer identified as a muggleborn, but a half-blood since she is mostly descended by squibs.

* * *

_**A/N: How is this time? It took me a while to type this up for I have just moved about two months ago and is now just settling down.**_


	2. Chapter 2

James's P.O.V.

_~ July 31, 1980; ~_

_It had been almost two months since Albus Dumbledore fell and Lord Voldemort became ruler to Magical Great Britain, and now my wife, Lily, went into labor. Sirius and I rushed her to St. Mugous leaving my eldest home with a house elf that we have gotten recently to ease Lily doing a lot of house chores especially since we are living in Potter Mansion and also to help take care Iris when we go out for couple's night out or to a meeting of some sort that Lord Voldemort demanded for all to attend. _

_At 11:55 p.m., my first-born son was born we named him Harrison James, and then three minutes later his twin was born, which was a surprise to us since we first believed we're going to have one child in this pregnancy, we named him Alexander Charles. We named Sirius as their godfather since he is also Iris's godfather as well and it shouldn't get too confusing to the children when they get older or if something happens to us they would go to the same person to care for them. Their godmother is the same as Iris's, who happens to be Alice Longbottom, also for the same reason. _

_~ August 2, 1982; ~_

_I had not expected Lily to get pregnant again, but I'm not going to complain since I had always wanted a big family not as big as the Weasleys though. I did, however, wonder which of us the child would take after for Iris has red hair and green-eyed like her mother, but does have a mixture of Potter and Black features to her; Harrison or Harry that we nicknamed him has black hair and green eyes with mostly Potter features and some Black features to him, and Alexander or Alex that we nicknamed has black hair and hazel blue eyes like me with also mostly Potter features and some Black features to him as well. If weren't for the eye color between the twins Lily and I would be having trouble telling them apart then, for they are so much alike that it was to tell them apart. Now here I am at St. Mugous in the waiting while Lily is given birth to our fourth and possibly last-child, sitting in a chair as calmly as possible with Sirius who was the one in a nervous wreck by walking back and forth and his younger brother who also was sitting the chair and bitting his thumb nervously._

_Sirius, who married last year is also expecting his first child, his wife who was Amelia Bones now Black was a door away from Lily giving birth to the future Black heir or heiress. Regulus, however, has yet to meet a perfect match to start a new cadet branch of House Black and to him sitting down waiting for his soon-to-be nephew or niece to be born, probably so he can support Sirius when he gets to be too much. I tried telling Sirius that the medi-witches and wizards have everything in control, but he kept listing everything could go wrong to either to Amelia or the baby or even both of them. When the medi-witch came and asked for Sirius, he went up to quickly and asked if Amelia and his babe is alright. The medi-witch told him that his wife and son are perfectly alright and healthy. Regulus had patted Sirius's back and congratulated him and both he and the medi-witch escorted him to Amelia._

_A few minutes later a medi-witch came to me and told me that my daughter arrived safely and healthy and that my wife is doing just fine. __When I've arrived in the room that my wife was resting in, I've noticed that they placed Amelia in there with her to keep her company. Sirius was sitting down next to his wife with their son in his arms, and Regulus sitting next to him to look at his nephew. I didn't want to bother them, so I went to Lily's side who holding our newest addition in her arms._

_"She has my hair color." She said with a smile. "We have yet to figure out her eye color, but I'm going to guess she'll have your hazel blue eyes."_

_"What makes you think that?" I asked when sitting down next to her. "Iris inherited both your hair and eye color."_

_Lily snorted before telling me that Iris is pretty much a miniature of her, Harry a mixture of us, Alex pretty much a miniature of myself, and Rose will probably be a mixture of us as well. _

_"So what is her full name going to be?"_

_"Rose Dorea Potter, after my mother and your mother." _

~Present~

'She was correct, Rose did indeed gotten my eye color.' I mused while thinking back during the time of his last child's birth. The day after her birth Arcturus came to see his great-grandson, who was named Rigel Leo Black, even now Sirius still making sure everyone knows that he is a Gryffindor no matter what. Arcturus was just glad that Sirius is upholding the Black traditions with the stars, and when he asked me what I named my daughter and when I told him I could have sworn that he smiled a little before going back to his grumpy frowning self. At first, I thought he was going to have a marriage contract ready for Rigel and Rose, but I don't think he would force marriage to his sister's youngest grand-daughter.

"Dad, I got my Hogwart's letter!" Iris called outside of my study. "Can we head out to get my supplies today?"

"I guess, tell your mother to get your younger siblings ready," I said whilst sighing out loud. 'They are going up too fast, and I now know how my parents felt with me.'

*Time-Skip*

Getting her supplies wasn't all that eventful, but learning what wand was made of was. Her wand 10' inches, Mahogany wood, thestral hair.

'Thestral hair is connected to death and to the elder wand that is at the moment in the hands of Wizarding world's ruler.' I thought, sitting back in my chair in my study. 'That and also the Peverell family was known to be connected to the entity death, but why am I surprised about it though?'

*Time-Skip*

Iris's P.O.V.

Checking several times to make sure that I have everything that I need for Hogwarts tomorrow makes me even more nervous and excited about it.

'Let's see textbooks: check, school supplies (parchment, notebook paper, quills, ink, regular pens, and pencils): check, three sets of uniform: check, formal wear for the weekend: check, undergarments and socks: check, appropriate nightwear: check, and photo albums (family and a new one for Hogwarts adventure): check.' I thought while going through everything that is on my bed ready to be packed for the train tomorrow.

"Hi, sweetie." Mom said from the doorway, making me somewhat jump before turning around to look at her. "I see that you're getting ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm checking to make sure I've gotten everything ready," I said before organizing everything before putting them into my footlocker, which would only allow me to open.

"Hmm, a good thing too, your father usually forgets something and would have to owl his parents to send it to him." She said with a smile, probably remembering what he forgot and needed. "Speaking of your father, he wants to speak to you before bed; he's in his study waiting."

"About what?"

"You'll find what soon, even though I don't approve of it." She said with a frown. "But it is tradition."

"Okay," I said before getting up and heading to his study with mom behind me.

When I have gotten to his study and knocked on the door. He told me to come on right in, and I saw him behind his desk with a package in front of him. He motioned me to sit down, and mom sat next to me.

"What I'm about to give you must not go into other hands, and you are to use it emergencies only," Dad said before pushing the package in my direction. "There is a story behind it, so open the package up to see what it is."

I picked up the package which was light and felt like a cushion, and then opened it. A big piece of cloth fell out of the package, and I unfolded it to see that it was the family cloak that was passed down generation to generation.

"The story goes to three brothers that had arrived at a ravine with no way to get around or cross it decided to transfigure and build a bridge with nothing but their wands. Once they crossed over the newly created bridge, Death, who had witnessed the entire process and angry of the souls he was cheated from; introduced himself to the three brothers. He told the brothers that he congratulates them for their achievement and told them that he'll gift each of them one gift. He looked at the first brother and asked him what he wants, who replied an 'unbeatable wand'; Death took a branch from an elder tree nearby and handed it the first brother who went on his way leaving his two brothers behind. Death then looked at the second brother, who wanted to humiliate death even further replied 'a stone to resurrect'; he then took a small black stone from the river they have crossed and handed it to the third brother instructing him three turns while thinking of the person he wants to resurrect. Once the second brother went off leaving the last brother behind, who had suspensions about Death's notice, had replied to him when Death looked his way 'a cloak to hide from Death'; Death reluctantly handed over his cloak and the third brother went on his way dawning on the cloak when out of sight.

The first brother once he got the unbeatable wand went searching for the man who slighted him, who he found in a pub and dueled him to the death and defeated him. That night once the first brother was asleep, a person snuck into his room, took the wand before slitting the first brother's throat; death took the first brother's soul. The second brother, once he got home, took out the stone that resurrects and did as instructed by death; brought back the one he loved, however, his love didn't want to return to the living thus the second brother took his own life; death took the second brother's soul. Death then searched for the third brother, but couldn't find him. The third brother grew older, and when it was time the third brother handed over the cloak to his son before welcoming death like an old friend. That story happens to be true, and we are descended from the third brother. This cloak is that third brother's invisibility cloak that was given by death himself."

With that father handed over the cloak to me, saying it is now my turn to carry the cloak.

"When you go to Hogwarts, you are to use this when you are in a life or death situation." He said sternly. "I can't, however, say that I did what I was told but it is best that this cloak doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"I understand, father," I said understanding by how the story is told. "What about the other objects of the elder two brothers? What happened to them?"

"Those objects are in the hands of the current ruler of Magical U.K., both the wand and the stone are with him as we speak." He said with a sad look. "Just so you know, so you wouldn't get any ideas, the story about how you'll become the master of death once holding all three objects is a myth, but it doesn't mean that you'll get more powerful though."

"Yes, father, I understand the reason."

"Good," He said smiling. "Now get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

_**AN: Sorry, for the long wait I was busy with school, trying to find a job, reading other fanfictions and working out this story all at the same time.**_


End file.
